Ratchet wrenches coupled to sockets are used by mechanics to turn threaded members, as nuts and bolts, that are located in cramped or relatively inaccessible locations. The handle of the conventional ratchet wrench is rotated or moved back and forth to rotate the socket. A conventional ratchet wrench is difficult to use to effect the tightening of a nut and bolt in confined or restricted spaces. Several forms of ratchet wrenches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,214,423; 1,883,618; 2,536,172; 2,590,387; 2,686,446; 2,851,914; and 3,608,402.
Gegg in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,617 discloses a wrench adapted to receive a socket and rotate the socket without angularly moving the handle. The handle is provided with a rotating sleeve that drives a shaft that extends longitudinally down the handle. A bevel gear arrangement in the head of the wrench affects the rotation of the member adapted to receive the socket. The handle must be twisted in order to achieve the rotation of the socket carrying member.